


Лайки с закрытки

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderbending, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Twitter, remember to check your accounts before you like tweets from your crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Лаура плачется в твиттере о крашине, которая - конечно же - не Кейра. Или же?..Хватит пары лайков не с того аккаунта, чтобы убедиться.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 3





	Лайки с закрытки

“Монтгомери влепил мне двойку за шрифты ну отлично и чего он добился только расстроил меня гад. опять всю ночь презентацию переделывать класс спасибо)))))”

Кейра усмехается, пролистывая обиженные твиты Лауры - ими полнится вся лента, лишь раз прерываясь на фото собаки Хейны и объявление о закрытых заказах, которое ретвитнул Пидж. Как обычно.  
Злится Лаура, волнуется или радуется - об этом обязательно услышит весь твиттер. Кого-то (как того же Пидж, уже оставившего несколько ядовитых ответов о наличии закрытого профиля) это раздражает. Кейра же…

Она переключается на открытый аккаунт и молча лайкает все ответы Пидж. Потом возвращается к закрытому и обновляет ленту.  
“*грустно наблюдаю за тем как крашиня опять уехала одна* вау не знала что богини пользуются автобусами”  
“хотела бы я сказать ей но :/ не хочу чтобы на меня опять смотрели как на идиотку”  
И лайкает оба твита.

Неплохо помечтать, что так Лаура пишет о ней. Очень неплохо - представить, что именно ее Лаура считает богиней.  
Даже зная, что единственный твит, которого Кейра удостоилась за три года совместной учебы - злобное “рада что вам все падает с неба но давайте вы не будете выпендриваться а то аж зубы скрипят и хочется ваши талантливые руки попереломать а то бесите” в самом начале. Сама и виновата, что большего недостойна. Не огрызалась бы постоянно - может, и отношения были бы получше этих глупых лайков с закрытого аккаунта.

Лаура ведь куда лучше, чем Кейре сначала показалось. Она может быть раздражающе громкой и болтливой - но она же отдала Пидж свой зонт, рискуя драгоценными кудряшками, которые (как Кейра случайно запомнила) не переносят дождя; она же помогала до поздней ночи искать собаку Хейны и она же, услышав об аварии, в которую попала мисс Хедрик, собирала помощь и навещала ее в больнице.  
Она может отпускать неуместные и откровенно странные комментарии и какие-то непонятные подкаты - но именно благодаря Лауре третий год проводятся благотворительные концерты.

Лаура вся такая сложная.  
И отношение к ней у Кейры тоже сложное.

“опять эти лайки с закрытого,,, у меня появилась тайная поклонница? интересненько >:3”  
Кейра цокает, лайкает и этот твит и откладывает телефон. Заняться бы делами.

Она не уверена, что любит Лауру. Потому что любовь, насколько она знает - это и бабочки в животе, и желание смотреть по пять часов на фото, и постоянное восхищение, и несмелость, и хотеть взять за руку и убежать на край света и жить там только вдвоем. Может, еще и с собакой.  
И если с бабочками и желанием смотреть пять часов Кейт еще может согласиться, то где-то на постоянном восхищении все становится… не так. Лаура все еще громкая и все еще глупо комментирует все, что только попадается ей на глаза, а за руку ее все чаще хочется схватить только чтобы ее же и заткнуть. И это - наверняка - не то, как должна работать влюбленность.

Но Кейра все еще вспоминает, как Лаура оказалась единственной, кто поддержала Лотту, когда выяснилось, насколько у нее большие проблемы с родителями - а ведь они с Лоттой обменялись лишь парой слов, и те были ругательствами. Кейт все еще нравится, что иногда Лаура делает дельные замечания и как быстро она ориентируется в групповых проектах.  
Кейра все еще хочет несбыточно мечтать о том, что Лаура пишет о ней.

“надо бы удалить эту песню а то пялить потолок когда у меня презентация не сделана и думать о крашине это такое себе :///”  
Кейра еще никогда так не была согласна с ее твитами.

Она была бы рада думать о ком-то еще, кроме Лауры.

Но не думается.

Даже пока Кейра переписывает конспекты, Лаура все равно то и дело мелькает в мыслях - потому что вот на этом предложении она перебила преподавателя, вот тут - потянулась открыть окно, а тут - на секунду повернулась в сторону Кейры, и той пришлось спешно делать вид, будто она в стену смотрит.  
Ей бы отвлечься. Кофе, что ли, сделать.

“сначала я думаю о родном пляже и о том как классно было бы отдыхать там вместе и брызгаться водой и кормить чаек а потом понимаю что единственная вода которая мне пока что светит это презентация”  
“жизнб прекрати”

Везет, наверное, той, в кого Лаура так влюбилась. Потому что романтики в ее мечтах - на девять жизней хватит. И пляж тебе, и пикник, и поход, и парк, и сюрпризы, и завтраки в постель и все, что только может прийти в голову, когда тебе надо думать о чем угодно, но только не о неудачном краше.  
Кейра ставит очередные лайки и возвращается к конспектам вместе с чашкой кофе.

Ей не помешало бы на время отключать мысли.

i have the power of furry and god: ставь лайк если тоже любишь наблюдать за тем как очевидно влюбленные тупят и устраивают ромком прямо на твоих глазах ребят с вами и кино не надо только попкорном и запасайся  
am i a pidgeon нравится это

Кейра сначала не совсем понимает, к чему это Мэг - пока не осознает: она не вышла из открытого аккаунта, когда ставила два последних лайка; и у нее есть новое сообщение.

И ей так страшно его открывать.

tailor: так  
tailor: так-так-так  
tailor: вас заметили ;)


End file.
